Brian & Peter In Dumb & Dumber Part II
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: On the road.


After there little incidents. Peter and Brian come home to say they where both fired for different reasons.

**Peter: **Ah man I got fired

**Brian: **You did too, Ha Ha Ha Ha, you are one pathetic loser.

**Peter: **Hm, what did you get fired for.

**Brian: **Oh, I crashed my limo into somebody's car, what happened to you.

**Peter: **I came late, and the animals for the rodeo where dirty.

Brian just shrugged and got up to get some Pawtucket beer.

**Brian: **So uh, any money left.

**Peter: **I'm broke, spent my last $26 on some mcburgertown food, do you.

**Brian: **Spent $130 of it fixing the dudes bumber.

**Peter: **Hm, hey what's with the suitcase.

**Brian: **Huh, oh some lady I knew that I'm sure loved me left it at the airport.

**Peter: **What's in it.

**Brian: **I don't know, but I an't opening it.

Peter gets up to walk over to grab some food but there barley is anything.

**Peter: **Well I think where low on food, so maybe while we're on our way to the store, maybe we can find a job.

Brian and peter go out in the rain driving around, on the other hand carter and Lois are sneaking into to look for the suitcase.

**Carter: **Damn it, those bastards took the suitcase with them.

**Lois: **Well we gotta find them.

Carter notices peters bird sleeping in the cage so he walks over to it and cuts his head off.

**Carter: **Ha, I thought I saw a puddy cat, I did I did.

**Lois: **Ew, daddy.

**Carter: **Well there's gotta be some kinda evidence to leave, let's go.

Back to Brian and peter, they've looked all over town but there is no job and there account ballence is $307.76 in cash and $48.09 on credit/ debit card. Damn it, I can't believe no one in this town is hiring peter said. Well there's a store right down the road I think I'll go get us some snacks and junk Brian said. Alright, I'll stay here and watch the car peter said.

**" Playing Rider On The Storm By The Doors ".**

**Jim Morrison: **There's a killer on the road. His Brain is squirmin like a toad. Take a long holiday. Let your children play. If you give this man a ride. Sweet family will die. Killer on the road.

While Brian was walking back to the car he saw one of his favorite magazines in a pay box. Damn that's my favorite magazine Brian said. Brian took out fifty cents, put in the machine and got his magazine. He realized then he left his wallet in the box so he asked a women that was walking down the streets to see if she had change for a dollar. Excuse me miss, do you have change for a dollar Brian asked. No, but over there at the store they do the women said. Great, can you watch my stuff while I'm gone Brian asked. Sure the women responded. Brian ran to the store, and when he got out his stuff was gone. Uh, damn it brian said, Well at least I still have my wallet. When Brian walked back to his house peter wanted to know what happened to the stuff.

Brian, what happened peter asked. Brian began to cry while he was talking. "Crying" I was robbed, by a sweet kind old girl, that looked so familiar to my ex- girlfriend Jillian Brian said. Fuck me, ok well I got some bad news two peter began crying. What Brian said, wiping his tears away. Goldy's head fell off peter said. Peter, that bird was 15 years old, it was old anyway Brian said. I know, I just thought birds where supposed to live to be a hundred years peter said.

No peter that's a turtle, but anyway the only place I can think of where we can get jobs, and to return this suitcase to is Las Vegas Nevada Brian said. Peter starred at Brian with a what the fuck face. Brian, that's like I don't know 1 gazillion miles away peter said. Peter it's only that, or we have to starve to death and plus we need to return this suitcase to the owner Brian said. Ok, if you go, I got to alright buddy peter said. Got it peter, let's go Brian said.

Peter and Brian began leaving to Las Vegas Nevada until they couldn't decided on what car to take.

**Peter: **Um, ok what car do we take.

**Brian: **I don't know I guess your pete - van.

**Peter: **Yeah I like your car better, it has better air conditioner.

**Brian: **Peter it's winter, besides my car doesn't have heat.

**Peter: **Fine I guess my Pete - van.

Brian and peter hop into peter's 1989 Chevy Van, and begin there journey to Nevada. Along the way Brian begins to act like he's jogging in his seat, cause if you look out the window peter is driving like at a jog speed. Brian, what are you doing peter asked. Well you going at a jogging speed, so I'm jogging in my seat Brian responded, still running. Will quite it, it's annoying peter said.


End file.
